Multi way audio communication can be difficult, or at least, problematical. Such communications are often subject to various forms of environmental and operational interference and disruption, such as deafening sounds from machinery, people and/or nature. This is particularly true where elements from the communication system being used are secured within the confines of or upon the structure of a head gear, such as a headband or a neckband. Such a type of a head gear is commonly used within industries involving high noise conditions (i.e. deafening sounds), such as aircraft industry, gaming industry and construction industry.
According to prior art WO 00/13462, an audio communication system implemented into a wearable helmet comprising a noise cancellation filter for eliminating noise being transferred through speakers and into the user's ear, a microphone for communicating with another audio communication system, and a radio communication unit processing the communication between the two audio communication systems.
It is a disadvantage that the audio communication system is not able to selectively communicate with different other audio communication system(s).
It is a further disadvantage that the audio communication system is not able to communicate with more than one audio communication system.
It is an additionally disadvantage that the audio communication system is not capable of rendering the other audio communication systems into an acoustic scene.
It is a further disadvantage that the audio communication system is uncomfortable to handle.